Pirates Maelstrom
by maverick9871
Summary: A slight delay at the first encounter of Team 7 with Zabuza changes the future of the world. Watch as men rise from the dead and the souls of thier enemies are sent to davy jones locker.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PIRATES OF THE CARRIBBEAN.

Sasuke Uchiha caught the Windmill Shuriken that his teammate Naruto had just thrown to him and Sasuke thought "_So that's your plan, not bad dobe."_ as he drew back and threw it at Zabuza mizubunshin and as the Windmill shuriken past by the clone and headed toward Zabuza who chuckled and caught it the sound of another was heard and Zabuza thought "_So, the shadow shuriken no jutsu."_

As it neared Zabuza screamed "Fools." as he jumped into the air and as the 2nd one passed him by it was covered in smoke shocking everyone as Naruto appeared who screamed "How about this." as he threw a kunai at Zabuza who was forced to let go of the water prison.

Zabuza realising this turned as he let go and threw the windmill shuriken in his hand at Naruto who was still flying backwards.

A shout of "NARUTO." was heard as blood flew into the air as the shuriken burried itself in Naruto chest sending him into the water below.

The last thing Naruto heard was the sound of laughter before the world around him went black.

When Naruto awoke he found himself looking at the sky and saw a sail above him and he blinked and sat up and looked around and saw several people walking around but before he had a chance to say anything someone stepped on his hand causing him to scream "AAhhhh." as he grabbed his hand.

The man who stepped on his hand said "Land lover." as he continue to walk away.

Naruto blinked and a male voice behind him said "I see your finally awake...son."

Naruto froze and turned slowly to the sound of that voice and saw the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze standing there with a woman with red hair beside him and another man with long black hair and a wierd looking hat with a feather on it standing there.

Naruto fainted.

The man with the hat laughed and said "I guess it was to much for him to accept...This will wake him up." as he grabbed a bottle of rum and poured it on Naruto face causing him to choke and cough as he woke up and screamed "What the hell are you trying to do, kill me."

The man laughed and said "Ever believed in ghost stories...cause your in one now." causing Naruto to pale slightly.

Time skip

Kakashi used a kunai to block Zabuza sword as Sasuke and Haku battled against each other when the sound of clapping could be heard causing everyone to glance at the direction the clapping was coming from and saw a group of men and a short man in a business suit was seen clapping.

Zabuza jumped back from Kakashi and said while still eying Kakashi "What the hell are you doing here Gato."

Gato was about to answer when 2 men came walking up with a woman and Tazuna screamed "Tsunami."

Gato said "Oh yes...I must say you have a lovely daughter Tazuna. I'm sure she will fetch a nice price on the black market...after I have some fun with her of coarse...as for you Zabuza. I never intended to pay you. Ninja are just too expensive. Now that your tired out the rest of my men can kill you and the rest of the ninja here. Of coarse some of them will die but that will just save me some money in the end." as he began to laugh along with the rest of his men.

A parrot came flying onto the bridge and landed on the rail and the parrot said "Yo, ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me."

Just then a green glow was seen all through the area catching everyones attention and the parrot said "All hands, abandon ship, all hands, abandon ship." as he took off and flew into the air away from the bridge.

Everyone looked at the parrot but then a greenish brown ship rose out of the ocean with white sails shocking everyone.

Moments later a black ship with black sails rose out of the water right beside the first ship and the black ship turned toward the bridge and as it neared the bridge the ship turned and came along the side of the bridge and Sakura gasped and said "No...it can't be."

There standing at the wheel was a 6 ft tall figure wearing a pair of black pants, a silk white shirt, a sword on his hip with a gold handle, a medalian around his neck. A wierd looking hat with a feather in it and 6 whisker marks on his face.

The figure said "Ahoy mateys. Tell me, Which of ye be the scurvy dog who has been causing trouble on my island."

Sasuke said "Dobe...is that you."

The figure turned to Sasuke and then looked back at the others on the bridge and said "Trim the sails and batton down the hatches, Grab ye hooks maties, were going a shore."

Several shouts of "Hai Captain." was heard.

Grappling hooks were thrown over to the bridge and the sails were lowered.

The captain said "Mr. York, you have command of the ship."

A man with red hair and yellow eyes said "Hai captain."

The Captain then walked over to a rope pulled out his sword and sliced the rope near the deck of the bridge before he was flung into the air holding onto the rope and swung over to the bridge letting go when he was over the bridge and flipped in mid air and landed on the bridge with one knee on the bridge and the other in a half standing motion.

The captain said "Long time no see teme." not facing Sasuke, Kakashi, or Sasuke but instead facing Gato.

Kakashi said in an unsure voice "Naruto...is that you."

The captain turned his head slightly and said "Hai sensei...didn't think a little something like death could keep me down, did ya." with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi chuckled lightly and said "Well...actually yeah...but your not the number 1 hyper active suprise ninja for nothing."

Naruto said "Looks like Zabuza a coward and ran during the moment of distraction. So which of the land lovers over there is Gato."

Gato stepped forward and said "I am. Who are you and what are you doing here."

Naruto chuckled and said "I am King Naruto Uzumaki, Captain of the Black Pearl, and ye have been causing trouble to MY people and MY island and I'm here to send you and your men to Davy Jones locker."

Several people were looking at Naruto like he was crazy and Gato said "King, king of what and what makes you say that this is your land and your people."

Naruto chuckled and said "Hoist the colors men."

The men on the pearl screamed "Hai Captain, Hoist the colors." as they began to move about and several people paled as they saw a black flag whith a white skull and cross bones and a bowl of Ramen in front of it.

Naruto said "I am KING of the Pirates and this land was given to my family by the Godess Calypso herself. This island hasn't always been called Wave. In fact it has only recently been called that. This islands true name is WHIRLPOOL...and I am it's ruler. The feudal lord of Wave was chosen to watch over this land while my mother went to Konoha to aid them. Now the King has returned and you and your men are all going to die."

Tazuna paled and said "It can't be. Your a real Uzumaki."

Naruto said "Hai...whose the lovely lady in Gato control you old drunk."

Tazuna said "My daughter, Tsunami."

Naruto frowned and began to walk toward the men and Kakashi moved quickly and said "Naruto stop. You just returned from the dead. I don't want to see you die again."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "You can't kill what's already dead sensei. Now move before I make you." as he looked at Kakashi with cold eyes.

Kakashi flinched under the gaze and Naruto began to whistles as he walked by Kakashi and several pirates came from the pearl and began to walk on the bridge behind Naruto.

As they approached Gato and his men who were looking nervous the sound of a thunder was heard coming from out at sea and a high pitch whistles was heard before an explosion hit the bridge behing Gato men destroying it and wounding a few of Gato men.

Tazuna screamed "MY BRIDGE."

Naruto smirked and said "Save the woman and gather the spoils from from thier cold dead hands me hearties. Charge." as he pulled out his sword and charged at the group of mercenaries along with the pirates.

The sounds of screams could be heard as Gato and his men tried to fight and run but as they jumped into the ocean below a creature with multiple arms was there grabing the men and eating them.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all looked at what was going on in shock and as Naruto freed Tsunami he began to walk back with her in his arms bridal style.

Tsunami blushed and said "Who are you."

Naruto smirked and said "Depends, what's a lovely lady like you doing with the likes of the deceased back there."

Tsunami said "Those 2 men came by and broke into my house and took me prisoner. I...I don't know what happened to Inari, my son."

Naruto frowned as he heard this and set her on the ground in front of Tazuna and the pirates came back to Naruto walked over to the edge of the bridge and and stood on the rail and took off his hat and waved it at the green ship which turned toward the bridge and began to move across the water and as the ship turned Kakashi who had came over went wide eyed as standing on the other ship was Minato and Kushina and Minato said "It was good spending these 3 years with you son."

Kushina said "I'm going to miss you son. Take care and remember all that we taught you."

Naruto said "I know and good luck."

Another man dressed similar to Naruto stepped to the side of the ship and said "Naruto, show the world who you are with the strength of your back and the sweat of your brow."

Naruto smiled and said "Don't keep Granny waiting too long Gramps."

The man nods and said "Set sail." as he walked up to the wheel and began to turn before the ship sank back into the sea."

Naruto sighed as they were gone and he turned back and said "So...what's up."

Kakashi said "That...that was Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama...how, they died the day you were born."

Naruto said "And I died over 3 years ago."

Sakura said "It's only been 3 weeks Naruto...how are you alive."

Naruto said "Time moves differently on the other side. For me it's been 3 years which is why I look older...as for the other part. Maybe I'll tell you later. Right now I have some things I have to do. Tazuna."

Tazuna said "Yes." in a scared voice

Naruto looked at him and said "Where's the Wave lords mansion at."

Tazuna said "Center of the island."

Naruto nods and said "Alright you mongruls, you heard him. The Feudal lords mansion is at the center of the island. Let's go pay the naive a visit. Shall we."

The pirates said "Hai captain." as they charged toward the island a jumping over the destroyed part of the bridge.

Kakashi saw Naruto starting to walk toward the island and Kakashi said "Wait Naruto, where are you going."

Naruto glanced back at him and said "The King has returned and intends to claim his thrown." before he was gone in a yellow flash making everyone wide eyed.

As everyone who was on the bridge looked at the pirate ship and then the island Mr. York began to whistle and stopped whistling and said "A pirates life for me." as he held the last word longer then the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi after dropping Tsunami and Tazuna off at thier house quickly went toward the center of the island in search of the pirates.

When they made it to the center of the island they saw a mansion surrounded by high walls and the gates had been opened to allow admittance with a little smoke comming from inside the mansion.

Kakashi frowned and said "Come on." as he began to head for the gates.

When they got inside the court yard they saw the pirates had 20 men dressed in armor all tied up and unarmed.

Just then a crash sound was heard as a body came flying out of a door that now was broken. The body rolled to a stop several feet away from the door and Team 7 saw that the body was that of a man who looked to be in his late 40's wearing expensive cloths similar to that of any other feudal lord.

A moment later Naruto stepped out of the door and said "So Ryu, do you have an answer to my question yet or do I need to loosen your tongue some more."

The man gulped and looked around for help and saw his men tied up and then his eyes landed on team 7 and he said "Help, Konoha ninja. I'm the feudal lord here and will pay..." he was silenced by a kick to the face from Naruto.

Kakashi said "Naruto, what are you doing. I order you to stop."

Naruto snorts and said "Order...as what. My father student, you abandon me all those years Kakashi. My sensei...you haven't taught me anything and even let me die after you told Sasuke that you wouldn't let a comrad die. A Konaha Jounin. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto Namikaze has never been a ninja of Konoha...and this is MY land and MY island. You have no say so here Sharingan Kakashi." As he kicked the man now known as Ryu in the ribs before punching him in the jaw causing him to whimper.

Naruto said "Now...answer my question and I'll let you live. Don't and..." Naruto pulled out a musket pistol and pointed it at Ryu and fired it into Ryu leg scaring team 7 and making Ryu scream in pain as Naruto said "I'll aim higher next time and you can live the rest of your life as a woman. Now tell me what I want to know."

Ryu who was screaming in pain whimpered as he saw Naruto aim his pistol higher and said "Alright...I'll tell you. I made a secret alliance with members of Konoha council in exchange for keeping Konoha from coming to the aid of the hidden village of Whirlpool. I had sent most of the Jounin on a mission to the land of Water where the Sandaime Mizukage was waiting on them in a trap."

The Konoha ninja were shocked while Naruto said "And the rest of the Uzumaki...what happened to them...ANSWER ME." as he unleashed some KI.

Ryu pissed his pants and said "Sasori...Akusuna no Sasori...my allies on Konoha council was able to request a mission from Suna who sent Sasori to kill them. He used his puppet army and poison and kill them all."

Naruto pursed his lips and said "Names...I want the names of your allies in Konoha."

Ryu looked around nervously and the sky began to cloud over as storm clouds began to pull together and Naruto said "**ANSWER ME."** as lightning stuck the ground near Ryu as it began to rain.

All the member of Team 7 minus Naruto were shocked while Ryu was scared out of his mine and said "Danzo...his name is Danzo."

Kakashi eye widen and Naruto said "Anyone else."

Ryu shook his head no in fear and Naruto looked at a pair of pirates and said "Ryu...you have been found guilty of the crime Treason and Murder. Your punishment is you will be given a dingy with a hole in it along with a water bucket. You will then leave from the east side of the island heading east until you are no longer in sight of this island. Should you change coarse before you are out of sight I'll use the cannons on my ship to blow your dingy ass out of the water and send you to Davy Jones locker. If you do leave this island and head east until you are out of sight then you may change coarse as long as you do not turn back to this island. If you ever set eyes on this island again you will die. You are hereby stripped of everything including the cloths on your back. All the possessions you have will be what you were born with and what is in that dingy. May god have mercy on your soul because neither I nor Calypso will. Now be gone from my sight before I decide to hang you."

Ryu said "You can't do this I..."

Naruto drove his fist into Ryu stomach knocking the air out of him and said "Mr. Chriss."

A pirate said "Yes Captain."

Naruto said "Take this man and give him 100 lashes with a wet whip before putting him on his ship. If he even looks like he's going to turn around use the pearls guns to blow him out of the water.'

The pirate said "Hai Captain." as he walked over and grabbed Ryu who began to scream as he was dragged away.

Naruto turned glaring at Team 7 daring them to say something as he looked at the men who were still being held prisoner and he said "Alright you mongruls. Now that you have heard your former master confess to treason and murder of the rightful rulers of these lands I give you 3 choices. The first is you can stay loyal to that scurvy dog at which I'll simply have my men kill you. The second option is that you can leave this island and never return. Of coarse that means you will have to swim to the mainland since I'm not wasting a good ship on transporting your sorry asses. The last thing you can do is serve me...but you should know that serving me comes with a price. 100 years before the mast. Like the rest of my crew you will not die for 100 years and you will follow my orders till then. Now the question you should ask is do you fear death, living as a coward...or me." as he looked at each of the men.

One of the man said "Most of us won't live long enough."

Several of the pirates and Naruto laughed at this and Naruto said "Really...stand up. Release that man."

A couple of pirates released him and Naruto drew out his blade and said "Catch." as he tossed his blade to the man and Naruto said "Go ahead, use it, stab me right here in my heart. I won't stop you. Kill me and you and your men will go free to do as you please." as he held out his hands to his side.

The man looked at the sword in his hand and then at Naruto and Kakashi said "Naruto, don't..." a glare from Naruto shut him up.

The man frowned and charged forward and drove the sword into Naruto chest and Sakura screamed "Naruto." in worry.

Naruto stood there and said "You see...I am immortal. My heart was taken by the Goddess Calypso, the same Goddess who gave my family these lands. She was the one who allowed me and my crew to return to these lands. I have been given life in exchange for servitude to her and my crew has been given life in exchange for servitude to me. Swear your loyalty to me and you shall be given life in exchange for servitude. Try and betray me and you will die immediately and face the wrath of the goddess of the Sea herself...and hell hath no fury like a woman scorn and Calypso has been scorned and is as uncontrollable and dangerous as the sea itself. You can be a coward and die here and now, you can try and run from the wrath of Calypso or you can stand proud with me and show the world the strength of your back and the sweat of your brow. Now choose." as he pulled his sword out of his own chest.

The man stepped back in fear and stumbled and looked at the others and then at Naruto and after a few moments said "I'd rather die then serve a monster like you."

Naruto snort and said "Monster...monster...you haven't seen a monster...me, I'm just a heartless asshole. Now die." as he stab his sword into the mans heart and he quickly died.

Naruto looked at the rest of the men and said "Now chose your fates."

The rest of the men quickly agreed and Naruto said "Welcome aboard men. Release them. Now all of you scurvy dogs are going to go from house to house and inform the people of these lands that Gato is dead and the rightful ruler of these lands has returned. Tell them that tomorrow at Sunrise a meeting will be held at the bridge. Tell them Everyone is required to be there and as for you new men. You are not allowed to tell anyone about what you have seen and heard today ever. You will follow my orders. Go."

As they began to leave Naruto looked at team 7 and said "Come. We have much to discuss." as he walked into the mansion.

Sakura said "Sensei...I'm scared."

Kakashi frowned and said "Come on. We need to speak with Naruto and find out what we can." as he began to enter the mansion followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

They found Naruto sitting at a long table with his feet up on the table eating an apple and Naruto said "So...how's life." in a bored tone.

Kakashi said "Was what you said out there true Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and said "Somewhat...If I had to guess your here now to gather information about me and my men and what I plan to do to protect the rest of team 7 and Konoha. Sit with me and enjoy my hospitality and you will find out some interesting information. I have no reason to lie to you...not when you know the truth like I do." with a smirk.

Kakashi after a moment of silence said "Very well...sit down both of you." as he sat down across from Naruto.

Naruto said "Relax sensei. I won't harm any of you 3 as you haven't given me a reason to harm you. I have more important things to deal with. Now tell me...how much do you know about the history of the elemental nation and it's origins...or the birth of bloodlines." as he tossed the apple core over his shoulder into a trash basket behind him.

Sasuke said "Bloodlines are traits passed down from generation to generation of families."

Naruto said "I did not ask you how they were passed down. I asked how they were created in the first place teme."

Sakura said "No one knows."

Naruto chuckles and said "Oh, I know how they came to be...tell me sensei, do you know of the great veil around our lands."

Kakashi tensed and both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him currios and Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "The great veil is a fog that surrounds the elemental nations. All who ever pass through it never return..some think it is the edge of the world."

Naruto snorts and said "Sorry, been there, done that. It's not the edge of the world...Several hundred years ago, Calypso, goddess of the sea fell in love with the king of the pirates. A man by the name of Casey Jones. She gave him an offer, immortality in exchange for becoming captian of the Flying Dutchman ship...that other ship that had mom and dad on it. The Flying Dutchman is a ship that carries the souls of the dead who died at sea to the afterlife. For 10 years Jones would not be allowed to set foot on dry land and then he would be allowed only one day to stay on land to be with Calypso. For 10 years he served her but then the day they were suppose to meet, Calypso didn't show. Jones in an act of revenge gathered the breathrin court, the 9 pirate lords. Jones told the breathrin court where, when, and how to capture Calypso and how to bound her in human form powerless. They did and cursed the world of man to turn to a time of greed and corruption."

Naruto smiled slightly and said "Now many years later another breathrin court was formed. An enemy of the pirates was able to get control of Jones and the Dutchman which he was still bound to and used his immortal crew to hunt down and kill all who stood in the enemies way...A new pirate King was elected...her name was Elizabeth swan. Elizabeth lead the pirates to face thier enemy and one of the pirate lords in an attempt to save themselves freed Calypso from her mortal shell. Elizabeth Swan in the heart of battle while fighting against the crew of the Dutchman while in a Whirlpool created by Calypso in an act of revenge against her scorned lover was married to the man she loved by the name of Will Turner. During the battle Turner was able to kill Jones and became the new captain of the Dutchman still bound by the rules of 10 years at sea and 1 day on land. The pirates seeing Elizabeth lead her flagship into battle against the Dutchman and come out alive as well as destroying the enemy flagship and marrying Will was given then name Captain Whirlpool or..."

Kakashi said "Uzumaki."

Naruto said "Yeah. Now Calypso looked at the world and saw the time of Pirates was coming to an end because of the enemy the pirates had faced. As a sign of thanks for freeing her she created a set of islands where the pirates could live thier life away from the world where they can live with the strength of thier backs and the sweat of thier brows and created a mist around those islands that would cause any who entered it to be lost forever."

Sakura gasped and Naruto nods and said "That's right, the elemental nations was created by Calypso herself as a home for the pirates...but Calypso was also a vengeful woman. She went to the afterlife and drag the souls of the 9 who bound her to human form and she cursed them..she bound thier souls to a mortal shell where they would be treated as an animal like she was...can anyone guess WHO the 9 were."

It took several moments and Kakashi eye widen slightly and said "The Bijuu."

Naruto smirked and said "Bingo. This island, Whilrpool was the island given to Elizabeth where her and Will would meet on the day he would be allowed to touch foot on land. It was also on this land where the 9 were bound. Elizabeth and the crew of her flagship stayed on these lands to guard the 9 to ensure they never found a way to escape as Calypso did. She gave those who stayed here a gift to help aid them in this which is how bloodlines were created...Now many years later nearly everyone forgot how and why we got to these lands. The Uzumaki were reminded by Will who returned every 10 years to check on his children and thier children would remind them."

Naruto grabbed another apple and said "Now I will skip to when Konoha was founded. As you know the Senju and the Uchiha clan were rivals. Hashirama Senju had came to Whirlpool asking for aid against Uchiha clan and Madara had secretely followed him here where he kidnapped Mito Uzumaki as well as discovered where the 9 were being held and freed one of them. Kyuubi. Hashirama fought Madara and both were evenly matched. Madara used his Sharingan on Kyuubi to try and get him to aid him against Hashirama which he did...until Mito escaped from her bonds and used the gift Calypso gave the Uzumaki against Kyuubi and sealed it inside herself turning herself into what is known as a Jinchuuriki. Madara seeing this was quickly captured by Hashirama and the Uzumaki and Madara was forced with surrender or death. Madara decided to live and fight another day surrendered and was forced to agree to create Konoha. Mito Uzumaki fell in love with Hashirama for saving her life and so Konoha and Whirlpool became allies...that is why if you look at your hiate you will see the Uzumaki spiral in the center of the leaf because Whilrpool is at the heart of Konoha."

Everyone was stunned and Sakura said "Wait, if that's true then how did Kyuubi attack Konoha."

Naruto said "To understand that you need to know how and why Madara and Hashirama fought the 2nd time. Madara did agree and since he had to surrender Hashirama became the Shodaime Hokage. Madara having seen the power of Kyuubi decided to destroy the alliance between Konoha and Whirlpool by telling others about the secret weapon the Senju clan had at thier disposal. This is what started the 1st great Shinobi war because other nations wanted the Kyuubi. Finally Hashirama was able to make a deal with the support of Whirlpool. Whirlpool agreed to give the other 8 to Hashirama who used them as peace offerings to the other villages. Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Waterfall, Mizu and a couple other that don't exist any longer. It was during the peace offering that one of the villages leaders decided to get revenge on Madara since his brother died during the war and told everyone in front of the villagers and the rest of the Uchiha clan that Madara was the one who informed them about the Bijuu in the first place. Madara tried to get the Uchiha clan to side with him but they saw him as a traitor and Madara quickly fled with Hashirama chasing after him for revenge. They fought at the valley of the end where Hashirama died."

Sakura said "Don't you mean they both died."

Naruto said "No, I mean Hashirama died...Madara was still alive the day I was born...the day Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

At this everyone was wide eyed and Kakashi asked "Are you sure about that Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah and I'll tell you in a minute how I know this. Now where was I...oh yes, now after Hashirama died everyone thought that Madara died also since no body of either was found. Tobimaru believed that thier bodies must have been destroyed or taken by the river they created. Now years later Mito Senju realised that on her death Kyuubi would be free since it was only her bloodline keeping it sealed. She sent word to Whirlpool who sent a prodigy child at 8 years old named Kushina Uzumaki to Konoha and Mito convinced Kushina to seal the Kyuubi inside her with her bloodline which she did and it was sealed there until the day I was born...The Uzumaki bloodline weakens when a woman is giving birth. Madara somehow discovered this and when mom went to give birth to me with dad who had set up a special location with seals to help Kushina restrain Kyuubi...Madara attacked the elders who were there and took me as a hostage and threw me in the air with an exploding tag on my back. Dad rescued me but Madara kidnapped mom and used his Sharingan on her and forced her to release the Kyuubi. Now you know the story that said dad killed the Kyuubi...that's a lie. Calypso won't let him die. Dad fought Madara and freed Kyuubi from Madara control forcing him to flee and then he summoned the Shinigami and sealed the Kyuubi into me along with part of his soul and he sealed mom inside me also who was using her bloodline to help restrain Kyuubi even more."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura looked scared and Sasuke said "You have the Kyuubi in you."

Naruto said "I did...until I died. I didn't find out about the Kyuubi being in me until the day we graduated when Mizuki tried to kill me. The Sandaime told me he passed a law saying it was illegal to tell about the truth about what happened to the Kyuubi in order for me to have a normal life...but you both should remember how I was treated growing up. You should remember how children were told to stay away from me and how I was a bad person or monster...but let me ask you something. If I seal a whip cream pie into a scroll and hit you in the face with the scroll, will you have whip cream on your face. No, because sealing something in something else does not make them the same thing...but everyone would rather hate an innocent child then see the truth."

At this Sakura and Kakashi looked down and Sasuke said "What happened to Madara."

Naruto said "Don't know..anyways Calypso was not happy when she found Kyuubi in the afterlife. She didn't know about what happened to the 9 she cursed. After mom and dad souls who were freed from me also in death explained what happened with the Kyuubi she forced me to a deal which is why I am back alive. Kyuubi is still in Davy Jones locker. For 3 years my family trained me in the afterlife. It was during this time that I learned shortly after mom was sent to Konoha that traitor Ryu betrayed my family and killed the rest of the Uzumaki and Whirlpool as you heard. He'll be dead by the end of the day."

Kakashi said "Your going to kill him."

Naruto said "He's an out of shape dickhead who probably hasn't even done a day of actual work in 20 years. By the time he rows the dingy away from the island and having to stop every couple of minutes to use the bucket to get the water out to keep from sinking he will be so exhausted that the boat will sink and he will be to far out to sea to swim back so he will drown and be taken to the afterlife by the Dutchman where my family will reward him for his betrayel. That's on top of the pain he feels from the lashing my men gave him."

Sakura said "How can you be so..."

Naruto said "Heartless. I had my heart ripped from my chest by a pissed off goddess because of that man. My enemies will have no mercy. I'm not a nieve little gennin. I've become a man who controls his destiny with the strength of my back and the sweat of my brow. You think the afterlife is all piece and joy. Think again. The souls of men are corrupt and arogant even in death. I've fought and lived on the high seas, working my way up from a simple cabin boy all the way up until I won a ship in a card game, made a name for myself in the afterlife where I crewed a ship and worked my way up taking what I wanted and left nothing behind until the day I found the black pearl and took her as my ship. The fastest ship ever she is and I am her captain." with pride in his voice at the end.

Kakashi asked "What do you plan now...what is it this Calypso has you here to do."

Naruto said "Well I can't tell you what Calypso wants from me. She cursed me by ripping out my heart making it where I feel no hate, no anger, no joy, no love...All I have is my life and my pride. Until I am freed from my curse then this heartless asshole you see before you is all that I am. Now you ask me waht do I plan to do. The first thing I'm going to set things up here. Then I'm going to Konoha, finding Danzo and deal with him. After that I'm going to rape, pillage, and plunder to my beady little black hearts content."

Sakura said "Rape." in a scared voice.

Naruto snorts and said "Lighten up Sakura. I'm going to get drunk, get laid, and get rich along the way. I've spent 3 years as a sailor Sakura and I've picked up talking like them. You need to stop being such a prude. Teme, drop your pants and make Sakura a proper wench already. Your to tense and Sakura to high strung...now wheres the rum." as he got up ignoring the red face Sakura.

Sakura screamed "Pervert." as she jumped to her feet and attempted to hit Naruto in the back of the head.

Naruto turned grabbing her arm spinning her around where he pinned her arm behind her back, grabbed her by her hair near her scalp and slammed her head face first into the table and the sound of bones breaking was heard as Sakura cried out in pain.

Kakashi started to move until Naruto put a dagger under Sakura chin against her neck and as he pulled her back showing her bloody face and Naruto said "Now listen and listen well Sakura. I'm not your personal punching bag anymore. Normally I would kill you for attacking me like that but out of memmory of the crush I once had on you I spared your life this time and I will give you some advice you better listen to. The world doesn't evolve around you. There are only 2 types of women in this world. Wenches and Warriors. You need to grow up and decide which you are going to be. If you care only for your looks and trying to impress guys then take off your hiate and goto the master bedroom and I'll break you in right. If your going to be a warrior quit acting like a wench and grow a back bone and show the world the strength of your back and your sweat from your brow. There is no middle ground in this world. Your either one or the other. If you don't quit acting like you can be both and decide for yourself then someone who isn't as nice as me will make the decision for you and I can garuntee that you will become a wench if someone else decides for you. Now chose." as he slammed her face into the table again and started to walk away and said "Where's the fucking rum."

Kakashi sweatdropped as he saw this and asked "So...are you still a Konoha ninja."

Naruto voice came from down the hall "Maybe. Jiji and I are going to have a long talk when I go back to Konoha with you. It will be after I start things going here though...aw, here we go. I knew there had to be some on this god forsaken island." as he came back with an old bottle covered in dust and used his teeth to pull out a wooden cork.

Naruto sat down and began to drink from the bottle and Kakashi asked "What is going to go on here."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "Sorry, your going to have to find out with everyone tomorrow...quit being a baby and pop your nose back in place already wench."

Sakura glared at him and said "I'm not a wench."

Naruto said "Could have fooled me. When was the last time you actually done anything besides hidding in the shadows of Sasuke, Kakashi and me. Maybe if you had actually done something then act like a scared bitch I wouldn't of died...and don't think your not going to face my wrath Kakashi. You choked...That's right, I've had 3 years to go over it in my mind and I realised that you choked because you could have blocked Zabuza throw. If you had then I wouldn't of dying...and you Teme are also at fault. You could have jumped in and saved me."

Sasuke said "You were dead the moment the Shuriken hit you."

Naruto shook his head and said "Sorry, I could have been saved...now unless you want to start your life as a wench Sakura then you and the others can get the fuck out of my mansion. We can talk some more tomorrow after the town meeting."

Kakashi frowned and said "You shouldn't be so hard on Sakura."

Naruto said "A warriors a warrior and a wench is a wench. A warrior would have stood up for herself and wouldn't let a few words and a minor wound like a broke nose stop her. She would have set her nose back in place, took my rum, kicked my ass and took my money and then find her some company to get her rocks off with. A wench would cry about her looks and act weak and defenseless and whimper as her John grunts on top of her calling her every name but her real name simply because he doesn't care about her. All he cares about is her using her mouth, tits, twat, and ass to make him feel good, who cares about her since she's just a bitch. You know I'm right. It's sad that I'm the one who has to tell her this since your to much of a coward to do what's right. At least your dad did something right and saved his teammates lives, unlike you."

Kakashi eyes widen as a hurt look crossed his face and said "I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto grab his rum and said "Tell it to my bleeding heart...that's right, I don't have one anymore thanks to you."

Kakashi said "I...Is there anyway I can make it up to you Naruto."

Naruto looked at Kakashi for several moments before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of silver with a picture of a skull and crossbones on it and Naruto looked at the piece of silver and began to sing in a sad tone a song but it was in a language that none of team 7 minus Naruto could understand.

When Naruto finished he hit the silver piece against the table causing it to ring and Naruto put the piece of silver to his ear and listen to the ring.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and held the piece of silver in two fingers and said "Catch." as he tossed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi caught it and Naruto said "That song is your key. Keep that piece of silver with you as if it was Obito eye. If you are serious about earning my forgiveness then hit the piece against something as I did. If you listen closely you will hear the words and understand them. When you can sing me back that entire song I will fogive you...but you will have to earn the right with the strength of your back and the sweat of your brow."

Sasuke said "Why do you keep saying that. The strength of your back and the sweat of your brow. It's annoying."

Naruto smirked and said "That's part of a speech my ancestor Elizabeth gave the day she became pirate king and the day she lead her army to victory...theres something that comes after that saying in her speech. That answer is the source of true strength...tell me Sasuke...what will you die for."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and Kakashi said "Come...we need to check on our client...are you coming Naruto."

Naruto said "K.I.A. Kakashi. That's your mission."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and nods as he placed his hand on Sasuke and Sakura shoulders and they left.

After they were gone Naruto began to hum to himself as he took a sip of rum.


	3. Chapter 3

Late that night Sakura was in her bed at Tazuna house moving her head back and forward lightly and moaning in her sleep before she bolted upright in bed panting before she used the sheet to wipe the sweat off her face and arms.

Changing into her normal cloths she quitely slipt out of her room and went down stairs and headed toward the kitchen when Kakashi voice said "Couldn't sleep." startling her.

Sakura who had moved her hand to her chest said "Don't scare me like that sensei."

Kakashi remained silent as he sat on the couch and Sakura asked "What are you doing up sensei."

Kakashi said "Probably the same thing you are...thinking about what Naruto said yesterday."

Sakura frowned and Kakashi said "You might as well join us Sasuke. I doubt any of us are going to get much sleep tonight."

Sakura turned to look at the stairs where Sasuke quitely entered the room looking pale.

Kakashi tap the piece of silver against the table beside him and put it to his ear and sighed before tapping it again against the table.

After the 10th time of him doing that Sasuke said "Stop that."

Kakashi asked "Stop what." as he tapped the piece of silver against the table and listened to it.

Sasuke said "Stop hitting that and listening to it. It's getting on my nerves.

Kakashi looked at the silver piece and said "I can't help it Sasuke...I can't stop thinking about what he said...he's right, I did choke. I could have stopped that throw...I cost him his life just like I cost Obito his...both saved my life and I let both die...I could have used a replacement and Obito would have lived but I didn't...I let my pride and arrogance get in the way...I told you all 3 to run after I screwed up...I could have killed Zabuza at any time but I didn't...I screwed up and Naruto paid the price...and is still paying the price." as a tear fell from his face.

Sakura asked in an unsure voice "Sensei...was he right...about me."

Kakashi looked at her and after a few moments said "Yes."

Sakura looked down and said "I...I see." as she bit her lip and then looked at Kakashi and then Sasuke and said "I...I need some air sensei." as she turned and walked toward the door.

Kakashi saw as she quitely left and Sasuke said "You didn't stop her."

Kakashi said "What right do I have to tell her anything...I failed her just as I failed you and Naruto."

Sasuke frowned as he sat down and said "I'm the one who failed...I...I was to weak and to scared...just like THAT day...I couldn't do anything the day my clan was killed and I couldn't do anything the dobe died...I...I could have saved them...I could have saved him...after all this time...I'm still the same coward I was that day...He...he asked me what would I die for...I...I can't answer that because I can't think of anything I would die for." as he looked lost.

Kakashi listened to Sasuke and said "I...can think of something I would die for...I would rather die then let another person die saving me...Obito...Naruto...Sensei...they all died so that I could live...and what did I do with thier sacrifices...nothing."

Sasuke got up and moved toward the door and Kakashi asked "Where are you going."

Sasuke said "To talk to him."

Kakashi looked down at the piece of silver in his hand and hit it against the counter and put it to his ear and heard "Yo...Ho.."

Kakashi eye widen and he hit it again and heard the same 2 words again and he smiled and thought "_I won't let another die for me...I protect my friends and my comrads no matter what_."

When Sasuke got to the mansion he saw a bonfire in the court yard and he saw Naruto with a bottle of rum next to him and he was looking at the sky and humming to himself and after a moment said "You better have a reason for bothering me Teme." as he turned his head to where Sasuke was.

Sasuke asked "How did you do that with the lightning and the clouds dobe."

Naruto snorts and said "Your wasting my time. That's not what your here for and I'm not telling you that either so don't ask again." as he took a sip of the rum and then after seeing it was empty threw the bottle in the fire.

Sasuke frowned and sat down across from Naruto and said "What are you willing to die for."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "Fishing for answers huh...I'd die for something that can be earned, given, or stolen, but can't be bought. It's the one thing that will free me from my curse...the curse I've always had." as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke was confused and Naruto said "Still following teme wench."

Sakura voice said "I'm not a wench." as she came walking up near the fire.

Naruto said "Then what are you."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said "A kunoichi."

Naruto looked at her from where he was laying and said "Really. I don't see it. I see the same wench that I saw yesterday. I don't see the strength of your back or the sweat of your brow. In fact all I can see is what you have on under your dress and I wouldn't object to seeing more of that."

Sakura turned red faced and said "Quite looking at me like that you pervert. What does it take to make you see me as something other then a wench."

Naruto said "What does it matter what I see you as. Does my opinion matter that much."

Sakura frowned and Naruto said "Doesn't matter. You want me to see you as something besides a wench, prove to me that you are something other then a wench. Now what about you teme, what do you want."

Sasuke was silent a moment and said "I don't want to be weak anymore...I don't want anyone else to die that I could have saved."

Naruto looked at him and then at Sakura and said "And you Kakashi."

Kakashi leapt down from the roof where he was at and said "I don't want anyone else to die protecting me."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "How long before your mission is over."

Kakashi said "We are to stay here until the bridge is finished."

Naruto said "Very well...tomorrow, come to the bridge. Listen to what I have to say to the people of this island and then you will each be assigned one of my men to help. You will do whatever they tell you to do with out using your chakra. You will use the strength of your back and the sweat of your brow to complete your task. Now get you some rest. The days of being pussy ass ninja are over...now go. Our other 2 guest here and I have much to discuss." as he looked to his right and team 7 tensed as they saw Zabuza and the fake hunter nin.

Kakashi said "What are you doing here Zabuza. Gato dead so..."

Naruto said "Shut the hell up Kakashi. My men discovered these 2 today and I agreed to meet with them about a job. You have no say here so leave. This is none of your concern."

Kakashi frowned and said "Very well." as he saw the look Naruto had and he grab Sasuke and Sakura and shushined away.

After they were gone Naruto said "So..." as he began to speak with Zabuza and his apprentice.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the people of the island gathered together at the bridge on the rails of the bridge stood the pirates and everyone saw the black pearl still tied to the bridge.

Naruto walked out of the captains cabin on the pearl and up to the bridge of the ship and said "My name is Captain Maelstrom. I am the captain of this ship...the black pearl. Most of you are wondering why I have summoned you here for. The answer is I am deciding if I should remind you people of exactly who you are or have my men kill you all...don't try to run, my men have you all trapped." as he saw how some of the people began to look around with fear.

Tazuna said "What do you want."

Naruto said "Does the name Whirlpool mean anything to you people."

Murmors broke out among some of the older people and Naruto said "Good, I see some of you remember. Now for those of you who don't know this...this island is not actually called Wave. That was the name the murderous traitor Ryu called this land after he betrayed the rightful rulers of this land. This islands true name is Whirlpool country and for those who remember...the King has returned. My true name is Naruto UZUMAKI Namikaze...the last Uzumaki and rightful ruler of Whirlpool."

Murmors broke out again and Naruto pulled out his pistol and fired it into the air scaring everyone and Naruto said "Interupt me again and I'll just kill you all. I don't like repeating myself and I don't like those who disrespect me...Now I have had my crew already kill Gato and his men. I have also had my men remove Ryu from power and he is now dead. But the question I have to ask is how can you people stand there as disgraces to everything your ancestors stood for. Your ancestors faced threats and dangers like Gato and traitor like Ryu and what did they do. They stood up for themselves and fought and sometimes died...but they lived and died as FREE men...but what did you all do...you rolled over and acted like whipped dogs. Your ancestors showed the world the strength of thier backs by being the best sailors in the world. They showed the sweat of thier brows by becoming an example for all other nations to follow...that's right, this island was at one time the capital of the elemental nations. All the other lands of the elemental nations looked here to be lead by your ancestors...and why did they do this...because your ancestors showed the courage of thier hearts and stood up against every enemy that tried to knock them down...everytime they got knocked down they stood back up, wipe the blood from thier noses, drove thier fist into thier enemies mouth knocking out thier teeth before kicking thier ass...but look at you...all dressed in rags and starving because some little fat man act like his shit didn't stink and that because he had money that he could do what he wanted...well guess what. Your ancestors were pirates. They took what they wanted and left nothing behind...If Gato would have tried that shit against them they would have robbed his ass, tied him to a cannon and threw his ass in the ocean on a one way trip to davy jones locker."

Naruto stood up on the rail of the pearl and said "Well I'm here now. I'm not a coward like you. I'll show the world the strength of my back, the sweat of my brow, and the courage of my heart. I'm going to remind the people of this world why Whirlpool was the capital of the elemental nation. I plan to return to this land the strength, the courage, and the heart that flows through my veins. The only question is where will you people stand. Will you stand beside me...or in front of me with my sword through your hearts. The land of Wave is no more. It's people and it's history are gone. It's people all dead because they were weak little cowards who couldn't even stand up against a man and a few thugs when thier so called hero was needing thier help...I see the land of Whirlpool. I see a bridge that will connect Whirlpool to the other nations for the future...and I think I might see a few people of Whirlpool...but if your not one of the people of Whirlpool, then you can get the fuck out of my country. We don't want any cowards here. We want men and women who aren't afraid to show the strength of thier backs, to show thier determination by the sweat of thier brow, and not afraid to stand up for what they believe in with the courage of thier hearts...Your ancestors were sailors, men of the sea's...with Gato dead and his company in chaos, men will try to take over his business and some will try to come here to continue what Gato started...Whirlpool will show them that we are master of our own destiny. My crew here are all a scurvy lot...but each of them is skilled in the ways of the sea. Some are shipwrights, some are sails makers, some are mason workers, some are black smith, and some are captains of my fleet...I plan to turn Whirlpool into the capital of the land but first I plan to turn it into the capital of the sea."

Naruto looked at Tazuna and said "Build your bridge with my blessing Tazuna. Show the world the strength of your back and the sweat of your brow. You have already showed the people here the courage of your heart by trying to lead these people to freedom...but while your doing that any who wish to help bring Whirlpool back to it's former glory need to meet up with my men who have already scouted out the island and have found the best locations for thier skills. Any of you who are the people of Whirlpool and proud to be my people then hear me and follow my orders. I order you to get with these men and begin working with them so when Tazuna finishes his bridge and other nations whose people are so weak they couldn't get here without a bridge will come and see the strength, heart, and courage of our people...I hope some of you have the same blood flowing through you as your ancestors. Carry out your orders...dismissed." as he jumped down and walked toward the plank that connected the bridge to the pearl.

The people began to murmor and team 7 walked over and Kakashi said "That was impressive Naruto. You seem to have become a strong leader."

Naruto said "Maybe...Mr. Rogers."

A black haired pirate said "Yes Captain." as he came over to Naruto and Team 7.

Naruto said "These 3 are the ones I discussed with you earlier. See to it they fulfill thier duties. Do as he tells you and don't use chakra."

Rogers said "Hai captain, come with me ye land lovers." as he began to walk away.

Team 7 looked at Naruto and Sakura said "Naruto I..."

Naruto said "Unless your offering a blowjob I have no interest in listening to you right now wench. I have things I must do as well."

Sakura bit her lip as she glared at Naruto and drew back and threw a punch at him and he grabbed her fist and delivered a knee to her stomach and bent down and whispered in her ear "I didn't know you liked it rough Sakura. I'll be sure to pull your hair while riding your ass later."

Sakura slowly stood up holding her ribs and saw the look on Naruto face and looked down before she turned and began to follow the man and the rest of team 7.

After Naruto was gone he felt a tear slide down his face and he reached up and touched it and frowned as he turned and saw Calypso standing there on the deck of the pearl and she said "Teach 'em to be strong 'ey 'ruto."

Naruto said "What do you want Calypso. I'm doing as you asked of me." as his eyes traveled to the necklace Calypso wore.

Calypso saw this and said "You be desiring some'in 'ruto." as she pulled out a jewel necklace which had a seal on it and a skull and crossbone design.

Naruto said "Only what's mine."

Calypso said "You have what's your's when you give 'e what's mine."

Naruto said "I'm working on it. I've only been back a day."

Calypso walked forward and placed her hand on Naruto chest causing him to gasp and Calypso said "The world can change in a day...I still see you have a bit of destiny in you just as your ancestor Will had in him." as she stepped away causing Naruto to go stiff.

Naruto growled and said "What do you want."

Calypso said "Just checking on the boy's whose heart I have...a storm is coming. Push through it maelstrom." before her body began to disolve into different sea life.

Once she was gone Naruto wiped the last tear from his face and said "Bring me Zabuza and his apprentice...NOW."

The remaining pirates quickly left.

A few minutes later a shushin marked the arrival of Zabuza and his apprentice.

Naruto looked at them and said "So are you ready to go. I want to get this over with as fast as possible."

Zabuza said "Were ready but I thought you weren't going to be ready for a few days."

Naruto said "We have the sea and the wind is at our backs. That's all we need. Go down below and wait until we arive. All hands cast off, release the sails." as he quickly moved to the wheel.

Zabuza glanced at his masked apprentice and moved quickly to the stairs as a few pirates began to move around as it they weren't even there.

Sails were unwrapped, ropes were secured and the ship began to move as Naruto called out orders to his men.

The rest of team 7 followed Rogers to a clearing near one of the furthest beaches and he said "Alright you sorry excuse for land lovers. I don't care who you are. I am only doing what the captain has ordered me to do for you. There are 3 axes there. One for each of you. You are each to cut down 3 trees each and you had better cut them only a foot from where the trunk comes out of the ground. Then after you have cut down your 3 trees you are to cut off all the limbs and branches from the trees as close to the trunk as you can. After that you are to remove the bark from the trunk and put them in a neat pile because it will be used later. All your work better be neat and if I detect any chakra being used in this area I'll come back and give the one responsible 30 lashes with my whip. Now after you do all that you are to dig up the stumps and roots. and be sure to fill back in the holes when you are done...and until your done there will be no food and if I find you slacking off I will give you 10 lashes as punishment. Each man is responsible for his own work. Do you understand."

Kakashi said "What is this for."

Rogers narrowed his eyes and said "I did not give you permision to ask question. Do so again and I'll give you 10 lashes for insubordination. Now I ask you all 3 a question. Do you understand your orders."

Sakura and Sasuke said "Yes." and Kakashi nods and before Kakashi knew it he found himself with a fist in his stomach from Rogers who had pulled out some wires and wrapped Kakashi hands up.

Sasuke started to move and Rogers said "Interfere and you will share his punishment boy." as he whistled and 3 more pirates came out of the woods and Rogers said "Tie him up. I see I'll have to whip that arrogance out of this scurvy dogs hide like captain thought."

The 3 pirates tied Kakashi between 2 trees and cut off his shirt and Rogers pulled a whip off his back and said "10 lashes for insubordination Mr. Hatake. You were asked a question from a supperior and you only gave a half answer. You will learn to answer verbally to the command of your supperiors or the captain or I'll turn you hide into an example for all about the fate of those who defy the captain." As he proceeded to use the whip to give Kakashi 10 lashes across the back.

Once he was done Rogers said "I trust we won't have an issue again Mr. Hatake...what are you both looking at. You have your orders. Carry them out." as he glared at Sasuke and Sakura who quickly grab an ax each and began to cut at the tree.

Rogers walked over and released Kakashi and said "Get to work or I'll have to punish you for being lazy you scurvy dog...you 3, get to work. I want this area cleaned and ready today."

The 3 pirates said "Yes sir." as they used the ax on thier waste to begin cutting trees also.

Kakashi slowly picked himself off the ground and walked over to the ax and looked at Rogers who was glaring at him and said "Permission to speak sir."

Rogers said "Granted."

Kakashi said "Is this just our punishment for failing Naruto or is this standard."

Rogers said "If me or some of the others had our choices we would just kill you and send your sorry asses to Davy Jones locker. Each of us respect the captian and would die for him in a moments notice...You have no idea what he has sacrificed for others. Now get to work."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and picked up the ax before he walked to a tree and began to cut on it.

Several hours later the black pearl was traveling quickly across the sea and Zabuza came up from below deck and looked around as he saw Naruto at the wheel and began to move toward the bridge when a pirate grabbed his arm and said "I wouldn't do that if I was you landlover."

Zabuza said "Do what."

The pirate said "Disturb the captain while he's busy."

Zabuza said "And why should I listen to you."

The pirate smirked and said "Dead men tell no tales and anyone who goes to the bridge while the captain is there navigating the ship will die. This ship maybe the fastest ship ever...but with Captain Maelstrom on the bridge, not even a god can catch us."

Zabuza said "So we could outrun this Calypso I heard him talking about."

The pirate smirk fell into a frown and said "Be careful what you say landlover. The Captain can outrun Gods no problem...goddesses are faster though...and none is more dangerous then _her."_

Naruto said "Get a move on you scurvy dog before I send your ass back to Davy Jones Locker."

The pirate paled and said "Hai Captain." as he quickly got back to work.

Naruto saw Zabuza looking at him and said "Do you have a _problem_ Zabuza."

Zabuza flinched under the gaze of Naruto and said "No."

Naruto said "Then I suggest you get back below deck before you are swept over cause thiers a storm coming and I plan to ride through it. Hahahaha." as he turned the wheel and Zabuza turned and saw a storm in the distance and Zabuza paled and thought "_He's nuts."_ as he quickly grab his assistance hand and went below deck.

Back with team 7, Kakashi stood up from where he was shaving his second tree and looked over and saw Sasuke was just starting to shave his first tree of the bark and Sakura was still trying to cut the branches off the tree and looked ready to pass out.

Kakashi looked over at the pirates and thought "_Damn, they don't use chakra and they are already on thier 10th tree each._"

Just then a thud was heard and Kakashi looked over and saw Sakura had passed out. Before Kakashi could move to check on her Rogers came back into the clearing and said "Do I need to teach you the lesson again about slacking off Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi said "No sir, I just was worried about my student sir."

Rogers said "Get back to work. Everyone is responsible for thier own work. If you can't keep up and fall behind you are left behind because the only dead weight in our crew are dead men before we throw thier bodies into the sea after pulling our swords out of thier hearts. Now get back to work." as he walked over and pulled out a canteen and took a sip before he turned it upside down and poured it on Sakura head.

Sakura startled awake sputtering and before she had a chance to say anything Rogers said "Get up wench. If you can't do a days work then lay back down and I'll break you in right."

Sakura said "I am no WENCH." screaming the last part.

Rogers said "From where I am standing you look like one laying on the ground there, act like one acting weak while others are working, so you must be one so if you stop again before your job is done then I'll let every man in this clearing have a shot at you wench." as he kicked her in the ribs causing her to cough and Rogers said "And yell at me again you better be prepared to back it up because I maybe following the captains order but I have my way of doing things and I have my pride and being yelled at by a wench when my dicks not in her isn't something my pride will let happen more then once."

Sakura turned pale and Rogers grabbed his whip and said "Get back to work before I give you 10 lashes for being lazy."

Sakura stood up and grab the ax and began to work again and Rogers turned using his whip on one of the pirates and said "Get back to work you lazy dog you. There is a time for work and a time for wenches and right now is a time for work. When the Captain returns I'll be sure to let him know about your laziness."

The pirate paled as did the others and got back to work quickly.

Sasuke who had continued to work but had been eying what was going on thought "_OK, so he's not just picking on us. He's a bastard to everyone...good job on picking a task master dobe."_

Kakashi who was still working said "Permission to speak sir."

Rogers saw Kakashi had continued to work said "Granted."

Kakashi kept working and said "You meantioned when the captain returns, where did he go."

Rogers said "That's none of your concern Mr. Hatake. Now get back to work."

Kakashi said "Hai sir."

Several hours later Sakura slumped to the ground and passed out as she put the last scoop of dirt in her last whole and Rogers walked into the clearing and said "Good job men...I see the wench passed out after a single days work. You are a sorry teacher Mr. Hatake if she passes out after that."

Kakashi kept his mouth shut and Rogers said "Your dismissed for the day. Be sure to be back here at sunrise tomorrow."

Kakashi said "Hai sir...but would it be possible to help me get both my students back to Tazuna place. Sakura past out on the ground and Sasuke passed out on his feet."

Rogers said "They fell behind. Always follow the code Mr. Hatake." as he turned and left.

Kakashi frowned and walked over to Sakura and looked at Sasuke and took Sakura over his shoulder and began to carry her back to Tazuna house.

When he got there Tsunami saw him open the door and gasped and said "What happened."

Kakashi said "She's just exhausted. Could you take her up to her room. I still need to go get Sasuke and I don't think I have the strength to get up the stairs right now."

Tsunami said "You shouldn't work yourself and your students so hard."

Kakashi said "I know...but they wanted to."

Tsunami frowned but took Sakura and said "Go get Sasuke." as she walked up the stairs with Sakura.

The next day Kakashi woke Sasuke up and Sasuke looked around and said "What...how did I get back here."

Kakashi said "I brought you and Sakura back after we finished yesterday. Now get up and get dressed. Tsunami is fixing us some breakfast and we only have an hour before we have to at the clearing again."

Sasuke frowned and said "Is this punishment sensei."

Kakashi was quite a moment and said "Some...but it's also to show how weak we are so we can get stronger. I hate to admit it but I think this might actually be for the best...don't you agree Sakura."

Sasuke turned to the door and saw Sakura with her hair a mess and she was holding herself like she was to soar to even move and Sakura said "I'm to soar to think sensei. I just want to roll over and die...but I'm afraid that if I did they would carry out thier threats."

Kakashi looked down and said "Sakura...the life of a kunoichi isn't an easy one...while I hate the fact they keep using that threat against you, I do think it is a wake up call that you have been needing...I...I couldn't bring myself to do what I should have for you because...because this team reminded me a lot of my team...I saw Sasuke as myself and I saw you as Rin and I saw Naruto as Obito...and like Obito I let Naruto die saving my life...Rin...Rin wound up dying on a mission after she was captured and...well you can guess what happened...because of that I couldn't bring myself to break you of your fangirlism and I couldn't bring myself to give you the wake up call you needed because it kept bringing up memories of what happened to her...for that I'm sorry."

Sakura frowned and said "We should get ready for breakfast." as she turned and limped away.

Sasuke grunted and started to get up and go to the bathroom.

After a quite breakfast where Tazuna and his family was afraid to touch the food as they were afraid to lose an arm or hand in how fast Sasuke and Sakura were eating team 7 walked into the clearing just as the sun began to rise.

Rogers said "Ah, I see you are actually on time once Mr. Hatake. Now you each have 3 trees that are bare. Now the 3 men here who cut the other 30 trees have with them each a 2 man saw. They know how I want all 33 trees cut so you each will be paired up with one of these men. Each man will pull and then you will pull. I want all 33 trees cut into the right size by noon. If you do then you can have lunch for 1 hour of bread, cheese, and water but if you don't then you won't have lunch. You will continue on to the second half of your job...building row boats. The blacksmith has already started working on making nails and hammers. I expect all 11 row boats to be finished today...now daylights wasting, get to work." as he cracked his whip.

The 6 broke apart into 3 pairs and began to saw on the trees.

Out at sea, as the sun began to rise Naruto laughed and said "Well done you scurvy dogs. We have tamed another storm this night. Now lets continue on our coarse. Next stop...The land of Water."


End file.
